This invention relates to a pull-type hay rake, and more particularly to a bifold hay rake having a pair of rake arms which are interconnected with a frame for movement between an inoperative closed position and an operative open position.
Bifold hay rakes are well known in the art, and generally include a cross-member to which a pair of rake arms are pivotably mounted. A series of rakes are mounted to each rake arm, and are movable between an operative lowered position and an inoperative raised position. The rake arms are movable between a closed position in which the rake arms are moved toward each other, and an open position in which the rake arms are moved apart from each other to form a generally V-shape when viewed in plan. An opening and closing mechanism is connected to the rake arms for selectively moving the rake arms between their open and closed positions.
An example of a bifold hay rake of this type is illustrated in Tonutti U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,260, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This patent discloses a pair of rear wheels mounted one to each end of the cross-member, and a pair of front wheels mounted one to each rake arm forwardly of the rear wheels. A closed polygonal frame assembly is movable between first and second positions to move the rake arms between their closed and open positions, respectively, in response to operation of a hydraulic cylinder or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bifold hay rake which utilizes a draw bar and a single pair of wheels, as opposed to two sets of wheels as disclosed in Tonutti U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,260. It is a further object of the invention to provide a bifold hay rake which includes a simple and efficient mechanism for moving the rake arms between their open and closed positions, interposed between the rake arms and the draw bar. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bifold hay rake providing automatic raising and lowering of the rakes in response to movement of the rake arms between their closed and open positions. A still further object of the invention is to provide a bifold hay rake in which the rake arms can be easily and securely locked in their closed position during transport.
In accordance with the invention, a pull-type bifold hay rake includes a draw bar connectable to a tow vehicle, and a cross-member mounted to the draw bar terminating in a pair of spaced ends disposed one on either side of the draw bar. A pair of rake arms are pivotably mounted one to each end of the cross-member, with each rake arm having a series of rotatable rake wheels mounted thereto. Each rake arm is pivotable between an operative open position in which the rake arms are moved away from each other and an inoperative closed position in which the rake arms are moved toward each other. The rake wheels are movably mounted to the rake arms for movement between an inoperative raised position and an operative lowered position. A pair of ground-engaging wheels are mounted to the rake on either side of the draw bar, and are preferably mounted to the rake arms. A rake arm actuator mechanism is interposed between the draw bar and the rake arms for selectively moving the rake arms between their open and closed positions, and a rake wheel actuator mechanism is interconnected with the rake arms for selectively moving the rake wheels between their lowered position and their raised position. The rake wheel actuator mechanism is responsive to operation of the rake arm actuator mechanism for moving the rake wheels to their lowered position when the rake arms are moved to their open position, and for moving the rake wheels to their raised position when the rake arms are moved to their closed position. The rake arm actuator mechanism includes a linkage mechanism interconnected between the draw bar and each rake arm, with the linkage mechanism being movable between a first position in which the rake arms are moved to their open position and a second position in which the rake arms are moved to their closed position. The linkage mechanism is movable between its first and second positions responsive to operation of an extendible and retractable assembly, such as a hydraulic cylinder assembly, interconnected between the linkage mechanism and the draw bar. The rake wheel actuator mechanism includes a cable-actuated system interconnected with the hydraulic cylinder assembly and with the rake wheels for moving the rake wheels between their raised and lowered positions responsive to operation of the hydraulic cylinder assembly. The cable system includes a series of pulleys mounted to the linkage mechanism about which the cable is trained, with a pulley being located adjacent the pivotable interconnection of the linkage members with each other and with the draw bar. Each set of rake wheels is mounted to a longitudinally extending control rod which in turn is mounted for axial movement to the rake arm. The cable is interconnected with the control rod for providing axial movement of the control rod in response to operation of the hydraulic cylinder assembly for selectively moving the wheels between their raised and lowered positions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a locking mechanism is interposed between the linkage mechanism and the draw bar for selectively locking the linkage mechanism to the draw bar when the linkage mechanism is in its second position and the rake arms are in their closed position, for use during transport of the rake. The locking mechanism includes interengageable locking structure mounted to the linkage mechanism on either side of the draw bar adjacent the pivotable connection of the link members on either side of the draw bar. The interengageable locking structure includes a movable latch member mounted to the linkage mechanism on one side of the draw bar and a stationary receiver mounted to the linkage mechanism on the other side of the draw bar. Engagement of the movable latch member with the stationary receiver secures the linkage mechanism together with the draw bar disposed therebetween, for positively retaining the rake arms in their closed position. Mating retainer structure is interposed between the draw bar and the interengageable locking structure for preventing movement of the linkage mechanism when the locking structure is interengaged together. The mating retainer structure includes a pair of tapered members extending one from either side of the draw bar, and a correspondingly tapered receiver member on the locking structure on either side of the draw bar for engaging the tapered members. Each tapered member and each receiver member define laterally tapered surfaces which extend in a front-rear direction, and which are engageable with each other for preventing relative vertical movement between the draw bar and the linkage mechanism when the locking structure is interengaged together.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.